Wives of Silas
Wives of Silas Valasa- The First Wife of Silas, though she didn't come from Akahvin, no one knows where she came from. It is said she comes from Jalnoah though it is doubted because it's four planets away most believe it's to far away. So most think she from Valkin the next planet over. Her spirit leads The Brotherhood of Silence. She gave birth to the four oldest Gods Daeha, Daeheart, Mahollow and Kindola. Its is said she is still Silas's love because she entered the void just to be with him when her mortal body was killed by an unknown assailant. Fayora- The second wife of Silas. She came from Jalnoah or some think. No one knows where the first two wives of Silas came from because there was no life on Akahvin. She gave birth to Arkra, Akrin, Jerel and Zenture. Her history is stained in blood, it is said that Silas told her to kill all of her mortal children so she could give birth to his. Something she did without regret when it finally caught up with her she was killed for her crimes for killing her own children even though she tried to explain why she did it. Kira- The third wife of Silas. She is from Akahvin she was said to be the kindest women there was though some say it was to cover the darkness in her heart every night she would lour someone to go with her she would the sacrifice them in the name of Silas most say after the sacrifices Silas would go to her and embrace her. She gave birth so Vida, Satarra and Traven but only Vida was taken to the void the other two were to stay with her until she died. Kira was killed by King Amul of Winterhold for the murders she committed its said she laughed as she burned at the stake. As she burned a black mist went over her and she was dead before the flames could take anymore of her. They say her spirit haunts the current Kings and queens of Winterhold because of the violent manor she was killed in. Tea- The forth wife of Silas. She was much like Kira killing people in the name of Silas but what set her apart was her need for blood its said she was the first vampire she would find men, women and children it didn't matter to her she would call on Silas kill whoever was on her alter and then drink there blood when she killed a guard others came and arrested her. As she stood before The Executioner the names of thirty men eighteen women and twelve children were called. When asked why she said “I call on him and he comes, he whispers in my ears telling me who to kill next. I needed there blood I cannot live with out. The children were just for fun.” she was then beheaded. The Prince of Zorya attempted to save her and was killed as well. Tea gave birth to Farkarth, Malakite and Talnos. Rhea- The fifth wife of Silas. She was the first Vigilant of Silas a group of warriors that slay evil in his name it took years for people to begin to trust them. Rhea was said to be seen at night conversing with shadows that took her in and left her on the ground the next morning. She gave birth to Nilie and Yujin, while pregnant it's said that she craved blood of the righteous those only pure of heart. She would have them brought to her and then kill them for there blood. After giving birth she killed herself when it became clear of what she had done while pregnant. Zerra- The Sixth wife of Silas. She is mother to the dragons, by killing ten mortals and combining there souls within her she can create one dragon. Silas went to her and and she made a deal with him she would give him three more children in exchange she could create more dragons now five souls could be used instead of ten but she was unable to do this while pregnant she gave birth to Krin and Harley but while pregnant with Zeferon who already had her god-like power something that never happened before Zerra was able to use Zeferon's power to a dragon for each soul she had making it more difficult for mortals to live with so many dragons after Zeferon was born. Zerra refused to hand her over to Silas the power of Zeferon was to good for her to pass up. Silas gave her three warnings to hand her over. She refused and used the dragons as protection. Silas created a new kind of warrior one who could destroy the dragons for good by taking there souls. When faced with this warrior Zerra held a knife to Zeferon saying if he took another step she would kill her. Then The Soul Crane was opened and she was forced inside. She remains there unable to use her power or be with anyone as she looks for a way out to finish what she started.